Torchwood Drabble Fics
by LindsayQ
Summary: A series of different drabbles. Not in chronological order.


Title: Want  
Author: Supesfan88  
Rating: PG (to be safe)  
Pairing: Girl!Jack/Ianto  
Warning: In my little AU Jack was always a girl. The events of 2.13 didn't happen. No spoilers. This drabble is part of an series of drabbles. Un-Betaed for now.  
Summary: Ianto hits Jack with a request that she hadn't seen coming.

* * *

She smiled as Ianto's form appeared in the doorway and immediately locked on the steaming cup of perfection in his strong hand. The morning cup was always the best, which made sense considering it's job was to wake you up and have you actually look forward to the day. As soon as he handed it to her, she cast him a content little smile and then leaned back in her chair and took a sip.

"I want a child, Jack."

Spluttering and choking her way through her first sip of coffee was not how she wanted to start her day, but that was how it went down. She pulled the cup away from her lips and ran her sleeve along her lips. "I'm sorry," she choked once more for affect. "What?"

Ianto stood unmoved in front of her desk with an unmoved expression on his pale face. "I want a child."

"When?" she started. "How?"

Ianto's easy grin made her realize just how stupid her last question had been. "I think the how is obvious, but the when is adjustable."

"Ianto," she set her coffee on a file in the corner of her desk and breathed. "I-"

"You said you owed me a favour after that incident." Her lip curled into a grimace at the memory. "I just figured this was a way."

Jack choked on her shock and stared at him, wide eyed. "But a baby, Ianto? I was thinking more along the lines of an extra week or two off. Not-not this."

She'd be lying to herself if she said the way his face fell almost immediately hadn't broken her heart…just a little bit. She'd be lying if she said the way his defeated posture as he turned back towards the door didn't nearly kill her. "Right," Jack heard Ianto whisper as he disappeared out the door. "Sorry."

She took a couple seconds to stare seriously at the cup on her desk and then shot up and to the door. "Ianto!" Gwen, Owen, and Toshiko all looked up, but the man she had called kept his eyes carefully trained on the file in his hands. Even from where she stood she could clearly see the disappointment on his face. "Ianto." She tried again. "Please – come to my office for a couple minutes, please?" Ianto looked up suddenly and she blinked. "You know, when you're not busy." Jack walked back to the desk, nearly in tears, mentally berating herself for her stupidity.

Before Jack was able to sit down, she heard the door to her office click, and she spun back around. Ianto stared back at her with a finely schooled expression on his face. "You wanted to see me, Ma'am."

"Yes-No-Yes!" her mouth answered before her brain could completely grasp the situation. "Look," her hand came to her forehead and she sighed. "First off, stop with the Ma'am rubbish. Second, I'm sorry about earlier-" she looked at him "and don't dare say it's alright, Ianto. I know it isn't." She sat in her chair and crossed her legs before she stared back up at Ianto. "And third, are you really serious about this?"

Jack watched as Ianto's jaw snapped shut before he opened it again and he nodded. "As serious as a heart attack, Ma-Jack."

Even though she'd been expecting his answer, in no way had it lessened the blow. "Right," her eyes strayed from his face and glazed.

"I realize, Jack, that I sprung it on you quite quickly, but, I really do think-"

"Alright."

"We'd benefit from-What?"

Her eyes lit at the blank stare facing her and she grinned. "Need your ears checked again, Ianto? I said alright."

It took awhile, but once the shock registered on his face it was of the most hilarious thing she could honestly remember seeing in the last 200 years. He was utterly shell shock.  
You would have thought she had just told him she'd found a cure for cancer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled and then turned serious. "Ianto Jones, I want to have your child."

The instant full on 100 watt grin staring back was worth all the troubles she knew they faced. The crushing hug she found herself engulfed in a matter of seconds was worth all the worries she knew they'd have. The unadulterated love shinning in Ianto's blue eyes made every difficulty they'd face in the coming years seem almost none existent.


End file.
